


Butterfly Kisses

by pianoforeplay



Series: Winged!Jared 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jared sprouts wings and Jensen is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/42269.html) on 11/15/10.

Jared wakes up on the morning of his 25th birthday with a gift he never could have expected.

He doesn't really notice at first; there's just a dull, throbbing pain between his shoulder blades, like he's maybe pulled a muscle or pinched a nerve. He really doesn't think too much of it. Just rolls his shoulders and tries stretching out his neck, hoping to will the ache away. He takes his morning piss and steps out of his boxer shorts, turns on the faucet for his morning shower.

The first touch of warm shower spray to his back has his eyes popping wide and breath catching, arms flailing for purchase.

It's unlike anything he's ever felt before, every drop of water like a warm, electric zing, seeping into his skin and coursing straight to his dick. It's incredible. Arousing to the extreme, almost terrifying in its intensity. Catching himself against the tiled wall, he shudders and blinks and tries to catch his breath. Hesitantly reaches back with one hand to feel a silky smoothness protruding from his back.

And then promptly passes out.

He wakes up sometime later, cold and sore and confused. Jensen's hovering over him, wide-eyed and frantic, warm, soft hands smoothing over Jared's forehead and down his wet shoulders, muttering Jared's name over and over.

Jared spares a few moments to relish it, groaning softly as he shifts into the touch. The shower's been turned off, but he's still wet and he shivers in the cool air.

It takes him another few seconds to realize he's still completely naked and he instantly goes rigid.

"What the hell, man?" Jensen says, hands patting down Jared's chest like he's looking for a bullet wound. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Groaning, Jared turns away, draws his legs up in attempt to regain some modicum of his dignity. Grimaces as he tries to pull himself up.

"Wait, careful," Jensen says, shifting with him, one hand cradling Jared's left elbow, the other settling on his hip. It's an innocuous touch, bourne only of brotherly concern no matter how much Jared wishes otherwise. "You might have a concussion, just hold still."

"I'm fine," Jared insists, embarrassment beginning to warm his blood as he finally stumbles to his feet.

" _Holy shit_!"

Jensen's voice is sharp and panicked and Jared startles a little, hazards a glance over his shoulder to see Jensen staring at his back with wide, shocked eyes.

And then he remembers.

It hits like a punch, sudden and blunt. Nauseating in its impact. Steadying himself with one hand against the wall, he takes a shuddering breath, Jensen's stare like a physical weight on him.

"What are they?" he asks, all too aware of the crack in his voice.

"I don't--" Jensen starts before stopping short. "I think-- I think they're _wings_ , man."

Which, of course, makes no sense. Despite the fact that Jared's felt them himself, can actually _still_ feel them, chilly from the damp, every faint breeze sending a delicious little tremor through his nerves.

"What the fuck?" Jensen breathes. "They're like... You look like a butterfly. How...?"

Jared winces. Shakes his head. Says, "I don't. I don't know." And he's well aware of how he sounds, can hear his voice echoed against the walls, quiet and scared.

"They're pretty," Jensen says then, softly.

Jared blinks. " _Pretty?!_ "

"Yeah," Jensen says and Jared shudders as a warm, strong hand wraps around his... his... fuck, he doesn't even know. His _wing_ apparently.

Only it feels like a second, overly sensitive dick, makes his breath catch and his legs shake. Jensen's grip loosens slightly and Jared outright whimpers, eyes slamming shut as he arches, presses back against the touch on pure instinct.

Gasping, Jensen pulls away like he's been burned and Jared's ripped back to reality just as quickly, shame slamming into him from all sides.

"Holy fuck."

"I'm sorry," Jared whispers, embarrassed over something he can't even explain. "I'm sorry, I don't. I just woke up like this, I don't know what's going on. Jensen. _I don't know what's going on_."

"Hey, hey," Jensen says, voice pitched low. Soothing. "It's okay. I don't know either, but we'll figure it out, okay? We'll figure it out."

Jared shakes his head, eyes still shut tight, body trembling.

Once again, he feels Jensen's hand on him, though this time on his shoulder, a warm and comforting weight.

"You cold?" Swallowing tightly, Jared manages a nod and Jensen squeezes his upper arm. Says, "C'mon, let's get you outta here."

He keeps his head ducked as Jensen helps him out of the tub, drops a hand down to shield his groin even though he knows it's pointless; there's no doubting Jensen has already seen it all by now. Jensen grabs a towel off the rack and drapes it over Jared's shoulders and Jared bites down on his lip to keep from moaning. He still doesn't know what's happening or why, or how the hell he's supposed to wear so much as a t-shirt in this condition. He doesn't know how to make it _stop_.

"Does it hurt?" Jensen asks and Jared blinks his eyes open to see Jensen standing close and staring up at him.

And Jared has to really think about that for a moment, has to take a minute to gauge the overwhelming sensations and emotions suddenly rushing through him. It does hurt in a way. It's too much. Overstimulation like he's never experienced.

But after he pulls in a slow breath, it lessens somewhat. So he does it again and feels the maddening buzz settle and simmer to a gentle hum, evening out into a steady thrum of latent arousal.

"It's just weird," he finally answers, barely a whisper, and Jensen nods like he somehow understands.

And then he settles his hands on Jared's chest and leans up and presses a kiss to Jared's lips.

Jared freezes, stomach clenching and heart stopping. He doesn't think to kiss back, too stunned to do anything but stare. Jensen pulls back for half a second, gaze flickering from Jared's eyes to his mouth before rocking forward once more for another, firmer kiss. When Jensen lightly touches his jaw, Jared can't help the moan that pushes free, can't help but open up to the quiet request, breathing in Jensen's stilted exhale, echoing it with one of his own.

They trade kisses for a long few moments, Jared swaying into the warmth of Jensen's body as his wings stretch and spread out behind him. It's a little disconcerting at first, a totally foreign and almost other-wordly sensation. He feels bigger than normal, but also lighter. Feels powerful and emboldened and more turned on than he's ever been in his entire life. And then Jensen's hands slide down his neck and over his shoulders and around to knead at the skin just between his blades and the rush is fucking _electric_. He gasps and buckles and clings to Jensen for support, begging before he even realizes it.

"Shhh, I got you," Jensen says then, a gentle whisper against the Jared's cheekbone followed by a kiss. "We'll figure it out."

 

 **end.**


End file.
